rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrm
Wyrm 'is role-played by Orion's Dagger. His weapon/mode of transportation is Tuck, a small green cobra. History A snake-oil salesman roamed around the American countrysides of the Old West. A fortune, that was his dream. He made concoctions out of any old liquid he could find, out of any solid he could crush and liquefy with enough water or oil. He might have made the occasional actual snake-oil, he no longer kept track. He had a wide selection of 'snake-oils' that he sold from town to town, place to place. He really did make a fortune. Then people started dying. He heard tales of the 'Serpent,' a salesman who had a tongue like honey, but who's ointments and tonics brought plague and misfortune. The snake-oil salesman was worried, surely they did not speak of him? So he carried on on his extravagant cart carted by a strong horse. Deaths followed in his wake. Four years later, he could no longer continue denying what lay behind his path. He could not deny it when a county sheriff and a group of angry men and women, their family's and friends poisoned and gone, cornered him on his flight from the region. He could not deny it when, instead of prison and an execution, they forced his own 'medicines' down his throat. He accepted that he was an horrid man. And then he died. Wyrm woke up. He knew nothing. He watched liquid bottles drain from a broken cart, a horse, exhausted and likely to die, on the ground beside it. He watched the bottles contents crawl and spill across the ground, gravitating to his body and into his skin, into his blood. It was his blood. When it was all gone, he looked up into the cloudy sky, and walked away. Appearance Wyrm is a tall, wiry man with dark black hair and indigo colored eyes. He usually wears a dark green pinstripe suit, with a black undershirt and white tie, along with black shoes and black pants. He dons a dark green fedora, with white gloves. He is accompanied by an emerald green cobra he has named Tuck. Personality Wyrm is very straightforward, saying what he means, and meaning ''exactly ''what he says. He tends to help people without quite explaining what he is doing for them. It seems he simply assumes they can understand what he was doing just by watching. However, he is a little too carefree, and will often get drawn into events unrelated to his work, like birthday parties and funerals of complete strangers. Abilities Using his abilities, Wyrm can control poisons in several ways. 'Poisons' referring to any poison, toxin, or venom. This includes manipulation of movement, as well as the ability to pull poisons out of containers and organisms. When manipulating poisons his veins turn black. Wyrm can also corrode several substances, break them down, or causing them to become brittle. Relationships '''Tuck '- His emerald green cobra companion and vehicle. When tired, he will retreat into Tuck's venom glands. Wyrm met Tuck in India. Originally a simple Indian cobra, upon entering a contract with Wyrm, Tuck's scales turned emerald green. [[Shennong|'''Shennong]] - Wyrm knows of Shennong. He once attempted to help Shennong's wife when she was poisoned, but Wyrm found he was not strong enough at the time. Ashamed, Wyrm avoids Shennong, despite them both knowing he tried his best. Recently, he's relieved to have heard through rumors that Demeter has been successfully saved. [[Dr Henry|'Dr. Henry']] - Because Wyrm's body consists of all the worlds toxins, he hoped that he could find Dr. Henry and perhaps give aid to any research that this sort of constitution would be useful towards. Unfortunately, when he finally discovered Dr. Henry's residence, the man was nowhere to be found. All he saw was the short glimpse of some sort of monster leaving from Dr. Henry's back door. Wyrm was completely shaken, and never returned to the home. [[Pestilence|'Pestilence']] - Wyrm has heard of the horseman, and has heard of Pestilence's use of toxins. However, Wyrm is worried, he has cured the occasional unbelievable poisoning since his initial formation as an elemental, and worries that those might have been Pestilence's doing. Surely, Pestilence knows of him. He worries what would happen if he were to meet the Horseman of Plague and Sickness. He does not want to meet Pestilence. Trivia * Wyrm is named for mythical creatures with the same name, often large serpents with heads similar to that of dragons. * Wyrm's dark green suit and fedora, as well as his green cobra Tuck are both due to Western association of the color with poison. * Wyrm's weaknesses to several gemstones and mistletoe is due to the spiritual belief that those objects help counteract and weaken poisons. Category:Males Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Good Category:No Center Category:Adults Category:Power users Category:Elemental